boysterfandomcom-20200214-history
Teachinator/Transcript
Shelby: '''Boyster, you clearly indicated we were going out for ice cream, not doing surveillance. '''Boyster: Ow! (jumps on the roof) Sorry, Shelby. Business first, ice cream later. (he goes) Shelby: ''(whispering) Boyster, come back. It's dark down here. ''(Mr. Pluss is seen watching Countdown Abbey. Shelby watches it too.) Man on TV: 'Oh a warm, friendly glow ''(Cut to Boyster, who is wearing a headset.) '''Boyster: '''I'm at target location.The enemy's downstairs watching Countdown Abbey. Rafik, do you copy? '''Rafik: ''(over headset) Use my codename. '''Boyster': Okay, "Superatomic Tiger." (Cut to Rafik, who is also wearing a headset.) Rafik: '''All right, you have exactly 53 minutes for Operation Answer Sheet. Good luck, Clam Chowder. '''Boyster: ''(over headset)'' '''Why do I have to have such a lame code name? '''Rafik: '''Hey, I don't make up the names. '''Boyster: ''(over headset) Yes, you do. '''Rafik: '''Cut the chatter, Clam Chowder. This mission is time-sensitive. ''(Scene cuts to Boyster climbing down the roof and his mouth sticked to the window. He goes inside the house and puts the window back.) Boyster: '''Clam Chowder to Atomic Tiger. Infiltration successful. '''Rafik: ''(over headset) Copy that, Clam Chowder. Phase two: locate Teachinator's office. '''Boyster: '''Roger. Nigh vision, on. ''(he puts on night vision and the night vision locates Mr. Pluss' office.) (Just as Boyster is about to go into Mr. Pluss' office, Mr. Pluss' cat appears and Boyster hides with his limbs steched on the ceiling. His sweat is about to drop on Mr. Pluss' cat, but luckly, Boyster catches it. The cat leaves and Boyster sweeps away his sweat, only to wnd up falling into Mr. Pluss' office. Boyster: 'Hm? ''(scene shows Ninja Gnome cards.) Ninja Gnome cards? I thought only you collected these. '''Rafik: ''(over headset) Those are mine. ''(gasps) ''You must have found the ''(Scene shows the Confiscatorium.) ''Confiscatorium! So the legend is true. ''(Cut to Rafik) ''You gotta find my Vocamore. '''Boyster: '(over headset) ''Oh, no! '''Rafik: '''What? '''Boyster: '(over headset) ''This is awful! '''Rafik: '''Did you find Kevin Deadweight?! '''Boyster '(Cut to Boyster) ''Worse. Socks with sandals! ''(hides the picture and turns on the computer.) ''I'm ready to hack into the mainframe. ''(Cut to Rafik) Boyster: 'Did you get the codes from Herman? '''Rafik: '''Got 'em right here. OK, hold down-control-alt-shift-E-R-9-Z... ''(Scene cuts to Mr. Pluss watching Countdown Abbey and sobbing.) 'Woman on TV: '''Oh, darling, if we don't simplify those fractions to the lowest common denominator, we'll lose Countdown Abbey forever. '''Man on TV: '''Fear not, my love, this is child's play for my calculator. Oh, no, the battery has died. '''Shelby: '''What'll become of Countdown Abbey? ''(Scene cuts to Boyster typing.) '''Rafik: ''(over headset) B-space-escape-F7- Q-N-double click. ''(Boyster uses his tongue to double click and moves the computer mouse to the "enter" icon and a check mark appears.) Boyster: '''Yes, I'm in. ''(clicks on the answer file and sends it to the entire school.) ''And sending it to everybody! Clam Chowder to Atomic Tiger. Mission accomplished. Returning to base. '''Rafik: '''Hold on. You've gotta get my Vocamor from the Confiscatorium. '''Boyster: '''There's no time. '''Rafik: ''(over headset) What are you saying? ''(Cut to Rafik) ''Think about all the great times we had with it. ''(Flashback to Rafik using his Vocamore with Santa Claus' voice and Boyster holding his phone.) Rfaik: ''(in Snata Claus' voice.) Ho-ho-ho! Hello there, Ozzy. This is Santa Claus. You have been a very naughty boy. I'm crossing you off my list. ''(he and Boyster start laughing) Ozzy: 'But Santa... ''(Flashback ends. Cut to Boyster) '''Boyster: ''(giggles) You're right. Let's do this. ''(finds Rafik's Vocamore) ''A-ha! ''(Boyster grabs the Vocamore and a ball falls and it bounces around the room and Mr. Pluss catches it and uses robot vision and his cat meows.) Mr. Pluss: '''Oh, Pythagoras, Daddy Marion is very upset. '''Boyster: '''Marion? '''Rafik: ''(Cut to Rafik) Marion?! ''(snickers) Mr. Pluss: ''(Cut back to the office) You're going to write 100 times, "I will not go into Daddy Marion's office." ''(Pythagoras meows.) ''Two-hundred times! ''(Pythagoras meows again.) (slams the door.) THREE-HUNDRED! Boyster: Eh? (he notices an airvent. Cut to Boyster inside the airvent.) Clam Chowder to Superatomic Tiger. Do you read me (crunching noises are heard through Boyster's headset.) ''Rafik, you're breaking up? ''Cut to Rafik eating Anchovy Bites.) Rafik: 'Sorry, dude, snack break. Man, these Anchovy Bites really bite. ''(Cut to Boyster) (over headset) ''How can you eat these? '''Boyster: '''What are talking about? Anchovy Bites rule. '''Rafik: '''No way. Very Perry Pepperoni blows them out of the water. ''(Boyster falls of a cliff of the airvent screaming. Cut to Rafik.) 'Rafik: '''Okay, take it easy. They're both good. ''(a thud noise can be heard through Rafik's headset) ''Clam Chowder? ''(Static hisses through the headset.) MAN DOWN! (Scene cuts to Boyster on the floor. He gets up and it reveals that the room is a classroom with animetronics as his classmates.) 'Boyster: '''Ozzy? Alicia? Rafik? Boyster? ''(A walking noise can be heard and Boyster freaks out. Boyster tries to jump out of the window, which turns out to be wallpaper. He then replaces his animetronic look-alike and sits on it's chair.) Mr. Pluss enters the room. Scene reveals Mr. Pluss' father.) 'Mr Pluss: '''Greetings, Father. Severity, rigor, excessive discipline. '''Female Speaker: '''Simulator powering up. ''(The animetronics power up with glowing red eyes.) '''Female Speaker: Powering up completed. Commence simulation. Level one: enforce courtesy and respect. (Scene cuts to inside Mr. Pluss' mind with Alicia reading a book, music playing on a cellphone, and a student picking it's nose. Outside of Mr. Pluss' mind, Mr. Pluss destroys the animetronic Alicia's book, pulls off animetronic Herman's earplugs, and pulls animetronic Ozzy's finger out of his nose.) Female Speaker: 'Level two: withstand full frontal assault. ''(The animetronics throws things and Mr. Pluss dodges them with his hand.) '''Female Speaker: Level three: confront total chaos and restore order. (The animetronic do chaos and Boyster crawls the door, but Mr. Pluss grabs him, puts the animetronics in their seets and uses a bomb to destroy the stuff in a bucket.) Female Speaker: 'Simulation complete. Success rate: 99 percent. '''Mr. Pluss: '''Hm? ''(He stomps and it puts Boyster in normal posistion.) '''Female Spaker: '''Success rate 100 percent. '''Mr. Pluss: ''(sighs and notices the paint on the picture of his father) Father, forgive me. ''(sobs) ''All I want is for you to be proud of me. ''(Boyster starts to sob) ''Hm? Hm never had one leak before. ''(puts Boyster on a desk) ''Oh, this is worse than I thought. Better rip out the motherboard. ''(He grabs out his) Rafik: ''(through Boyster's headset) Superatomic Tiger to Clam Chowder. Do you read me? ''(unfortunetaly, Mr. Pluss can hear it.) Mr. Pluss: 'Hm? ''(Mr. Pluss searches through the room and Boyster grabs the Vocamore and puts on Mr. Pluss' father's voice.) '''Boyster: ''(in Mr. Pluss' father's voice) My son. '''Mr. Pluss: '''Father, is that you? '''Boyster: '''Yes, Marion, and I want you to know I'm totally proud of you. '''Mr. Pluss: '''Really? '''Boyster: '''Yes, you're awesome, but you are way too hard on your students. A 100 hours of detention for the entire school? That is really uncool. '''Mr. Pluss: '"Really uncool?" That dosen't sound like you. Boyster: 'You just earned yourself an hour in the corner. Does that sound like me? '''Mr. Pluss: '''But, father-- '''Boyster: '''Two hours. '''Mr. Pluss: '''But-- '''Boyster: '''Three! '''Mr. Pluss: '''Yes, father. ''(sobs as he walks to the corner.) '''Boyster: ''(grabs his hat and puts it back on) ''And, Marion, never wear sock and sandals again. ''(He leaves. Cut to outside Mr. Pluss' house.) (normal voice) ''Come on, Shelby, let's go. '''Shelby: '''We can't go now. The Earl of Algebra is about to discover, that X equals Y.